J. Edgar Hoover Building
Beginning J. Edgar Hoover Building is a FBI building in Washington DC, Maryland. But without people, how will this building survive? 1 Day The power goes out, as the rest of the city rests with out any electricity to keep the city safe. 3 Weeks The coffee that the people used to drink start to get old, some of them we're in the room to grab the coffee we're not effected. 1 Year The FBI Cars are all covered in vines and grass, as well as the 1st floor is messed up with vines and grass everywhere with broken windows full of grassy shattered pieces 5 Years The 5th floor had just got flooded with multiple vines and grass while the computer screens are starting to crack, so as the windows had shattered by the grass and vines again. 6 Years a EF3 tornado hits Washington DC, causing all the glass to shatter, vines and grass to fly around, computers being flunged and broken into pieces and dirt covering some of the building. 10 Years More grass & vines take over the rest of the building, including the lobby computers that weren't flinged from the EF3 tornado strike. The dirt is now covered with grass as well as the interiors of the abandoned FBI Cars and SUVs left in the garages which also got a damaged garage door when the tornado threw bunch of garbage dumpsters at the garage door, and the garbage is just vines, grass and 10 year old garbage that people was supposed to throw out, but it was too late. And the coffee we're also evaporated, while the other coffee broke because of the EF3 tornado that attacked 4 years ago & the room with more coffee cups with coffee had been surrounded by vines and grass except for the inside of the room. 12 Years The coffee room door finally gave up and fell down with lots of vines and lots of grass in the room and making the coffee finally be effected like the ones that got old when it was 3 weeks without people inside the J. Edgar Hoover Building. 14 Years The surviving computers finally explode without fire and pieces scatter around the building and the streets near the building while a flood 1.9 feet high hits Washington DC, Causing other broken computers to explode and scattered into the ocean with no one to clean them but no damage to the building 15 Years The flood goes down back to the ocean but a Category 6 Hurricane hits and causes a FBI Car to crash into the garbage dumpster from 5 years ago damages the FBI Sedan and now, the Sedan blocks the garage while the garbage dumpster is now empty after the winds of that hurricane pushed all the garbage full of vines of grass out of the dumpster and now are scattered around the capitol. 20 Years A 5.9 Earthquake hits and cause minor damage to the floor by cracking. The garage collapses, and also the dumpster falls off and hits a leftover propane tank, bursting garbage to the building. 28 Years It it still standing, but nothing is on the streets anymore but the flood already shattered the last remaining windows in the lobby.Category:Attacked by storms Category:Washington D.C. Category:Floods Category:Needs Picture Category:North America Category:FBI Buildings Category:Buildings Category:USA Category:Maryland Category:Article stubs Category:Season 3 Category:Collapses Category:Attacked by tornadoes Category:Attacked by floods Category:Attacked by hurricanes Category:FBI Category:Based off people buildings Category:Memorials